Behind the Survey Corps
by Jaegermeistress
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring your favourite SNK characters.
1. Spiders

**Behind the Survey Corps: Spiders – Eren x Reader**

It's summer break and captain Levi has called his whole squad to clean the castle…once again. You are sick of his cleanliness, because he always puts you on stable duty.

"_, stable duty!" You don't have to look up to know it was Levi who said that. You saluted and walked off to the stables without saying a word.

Stable duty was an incredibly dirty job. It's a job usually done by rookies…and you. You were in the same trainee squad like Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and everyone else. And still, Levi treats you like you're just another person in his way.

You are glad someone else had already taken the horses to somewhere else. The only thing you have to do today is cleaning up their dirt. Hay covered with poo and other stuff you don't even want to know, spiders, cobweb, dirt, dust, wasps, bees and so on. And the smell, that's the worst of all, next to the fact you have to do everything on your own.

"Damned, Levi. Why do I get the dirty jobs?" you ask out loud.

No answer. Of course not, because you are alone. You pick up a buckle and fill it with water. As soon as you are back at the stables you put down the bucket and look around you. You scratch the back of your head, wondering what you'll do first.

After a few minutes of thinking, you decide to go after a broom to clean up the corners of the ceiling. Those corners usually are full of spiders, so you just go for that first because you want to get rid of those creepy creatures as soon as possible. In fact, spiders scare you more than Titans.

You soon find out you can't reach the ceiling without help. So, once again, you leave the stables and go looking for a box so you could step higher and reach those stupid spiders.

The box you found isn't the steadiest of all, but it works out pretty good. You reach for a corner with the broom and start swiping away the cobweb. You are looking very cautiously for spiders and are prepared to jump back if there's one near you.

But you never saw that one spider. That one spider that managed to make its way over to your shoulder without you seeing it. You only notice it when you see something moving in the corner of your eyes while swiping away the last bit of cobweb. You shriek and tried to jump off the box, but you fall off instead.

You expect to hit the floor very soon, but someone broke your fall. The person falls back, causing you to be on top. You don't dare to check who was underneath you, because you're afraid it would be Levi.

"You okay?" the person asks from underneath you.

You know the voice. It doesn't sound like Levi. You quickly crawl away from the person and sit down next to him. You still don't know who it is as you try to avoid eye contact out of embarrassment.

"_, I asked you something."

You close your eyes and hug your knees as you're sitting down. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry! Blame those stupid spi-" The soldier cups your chin in his hands and kisses you on the lips. You open your eyes in surprise and look straight into amazingly green eyes. You know those eyes.

Eren Jaeger.

He softly pulls back from the kiss as he sees you opened your eyes. He strikes your chin with his index before letting you go. He then cocks his head to one side and smiled.

"So. Are you okay?"

You stare at him for a few seconds before looking away, blushing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."

Eren smiles. He gets back on his feet and offers you a hand to help you up. You take the hand and let him throw you on your feet. You giggle at his strength. "Shouldn't you be with Levi and the others?" you ask.

"I asked if I could do stable duty with you." He winks as he says 'stable duty'. You giggle again, this time because of his cute wink. Before you know it, Eren grabs your waist and pulls you closer to him. You're forced to lay your head on his chest. Eren is taller than you, which makes it more fun for him to hug you.

"_, I have to confess I like to hug people smaller than me." He whispers in your ear. You look up at him. "Explains a lot, don't you think?" Eren giggles. You giggle back, thinking he's really cute.

Behind the guy known to others as a suicidal bastard who does nothing else than cry and cling onto his friends and captain Levi, there actually is a man. A man with pure, human feelings. He's not a monster. He's as human as you. He knows about peace, love, freedom, respect, duty, friendship and so on.

And you? You just love Eren Jaeger.**  
**


	2. Scars

**Behind the Survey Corps: Scars – Eren x Reader**

A few years after humanity managed to win its freedom back, you and Eren decided to live together. After all, you both discovered what you had was true love. You actually never loved someone else. But Eren on the other hand is said to have a past when it comes to girlfriend…and maybe even boyfriends.

Although everything is safe now, most veterans still suffer from PTSD. And Eren seems to be one of them. That's why he needed you. Countless times, Eren woke up, drenched in sweat and tears, holding onto you. And every time again, you told him everything was okay and that he could go back to sleep.

"Promise you'll never leave my side, _" he always whispered. And before you could answer, Eren had fallen asleep again. His arms wrapped around your waist, pushing you against his body, so you both could feel safe again.

Last night, it was just the same like always. Eren waking up in tears, you telling him he's safe and both falling asleep in each other's arms again.

When you wake up, you smile at the feeling of being in his arms. They are so incredibly strong. In fact, you love it when your body touches his. His muscles, his tan, his hair and his eyes. You don't care about his PTSD. To you, Eren is perfect the way he is.

You feel his warm body through the shirt of you pyjamas. You smile and put your hand on his, which are wrapped around your waist.

Your sudden movement made Eren nuzzle his nose in your neck. Right behind your ear. You hear him sniffing for a second, and then he kissed your ear very softly.

"Eren," you whisper as you move a hand up to touch his face. He gently turns you around so you could look at his face. You smile at his green eyes, feeling his hands cupping your ass.

"Morning," he whispers. He moves his head closer, so your nose was touching his. You don't want to let go of him. You want to be in his arms, right here, right now. Forever.

"Had a nice rest?"

"Hmm. You protected me."

You smile at him. You don't really protect him, you just love him. And in Eren's mind, loving someone means protecting that person.

"Thanks for sticking with me, _." Eren's hand moves up to your back. He strikes your spine with his index. You love it when he does that. For some reason, it makes you move closer to him.

"Eren." You lay your hands on his naked chest. He stops striking your back, but covered your lower back with his hand. It was so hot, you could feel the surface it is covering. Eren's hands are so big and strong. You love to be held by them and you love it when they discover your body.

"Mhm?"

"I cried last night." You move closer to him and wrap your hands around his waist. You burry your head in his chest and close your eyes. You love his muscles. You love being so close to him. No matter when you're in his arms, Eren always feels safe and warm.

His hands wrapped themselves around you. He strikes the back of your head. "You cried?" His voice was soft.

"Yeah," you whisper against his tanned body. A few hours ago, he was wet because of his own sweat. Now, there's only a smell left. But you don't care. Eren always smells so good, even when he's drenched in sweat.

Eren doesn't reply. He just holds you in his arms. The routine is that you keep him safe from nightmares. You're the one who protects Eren. You are the strongest one in mind. Eren always has been so touchy when it comes to feelings, because of his PTSD. The Survey Corps veteran needed you, the one he used to protect when the Titans were still out there.

But now you needed help. You were so scared last night when a storm passed by. The thunder was fine, it's only a noise after all. But the lightning. No.

"There was a storm," you whisper again. "And I couldn't wake you up, because you looked so happy. I thought you were finally having a nice dream, so I didn't want to take it away from you. I thought I was strong enough to ignore the lightning, but I couldn't."

Eren knows why you hate lightning. You are one of those who lost their family when the Titans breached wall Maria. In fact, your father was on top of the wall when the Colossal Titan appeared. And Eren was there too, but he couldn't save him because the poor guy, who also seemed to be running around with broken Maneuver Gear, had fallen off the wall out of fear.  
You had trouble forgiving Eren for that day, but at the end you managed to do so. You accepted the fact that Eren couldn't help your father. You learned that blaming the Titans for everything was the way to deal with losses back then. You couldn't blame the tanned boy, because you knew how important he would be for you when you grow up.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could protect you as good as you're protecting me, _. But it seems like I'm just an useless piece of misery who can't sleep without a lullaby."

"Don't say such things, Eren. You're not a miserable piece of misery. You're a hero. You're a veteran and everyone admires you. But nobody knows what's it like to live the daily life. But I do, because I made a promise."

"But. It's hard, you know. Every time I look at the mirror, I see the scars. Scars that aren't even visible. Scars inside my eyes. Only I can see them, and every other human who ever wore that Survey Corps uniform."

"Eren." You move your head from his chest so you could see his face. "I promised I'd never leave you. I love you, even with your scars. I love your body, your tan, your muscles, your eyes. I love your scars. That's what makes you Eren Jaeger."

"What if I don't want to be Eren Jaeger anymore? I want to live my life in peace, _. I want to spend the days with you. Have a family. Be happy."

"But aren't we happy, Eren? We've always been dreaming of this. A life without Titans and other dangers around us. We're together now, like we promised years ago. We would live together as soon as everything was over. That was the only wish we had back then, and you told me you'd be happy if that day comes."

"And that day indeed has come, but my scars haven't left."

"Eren." You put a hand on his stomach. "There is no way you'll get rid of these scars. And you're not the only one. Everyone who has ever fought by your side has these scars. Levi's Squad is battered, but survived. Be proud you made it, even if you don't want to be called a hero. What would I do without you, Eren?"

"Nothing, I know. We both need each other to stay strong, I know."

"So?"

"I don't know. Maybe the people outside, the cowards who never wore the uniform, should stop being so blind and ignorant. They should know we are not the legendary heroes, the saviors, the hope or the warriors they expect us to be. I want them to know that we are not okay. That we have lost more than they think. That we have SACRIFICED OURSELVES…"

"…Because we have lost our humanity for their safety," you continue. Eren's speeches always have been the same. You know them by heart. "Indeed. You and your comrades suffer from severe PTSD because you gave freedom back to humanity."

"Nightmares, flashbacks, visions, memories. Horror, terror, losses. Crying, sweating, panting. Panic attacks. I have all of them, _, thanks to those damn cowards, begging us for freedom. But I beg you, darling, never leave my side."

You kiss Eren on the lips, striking his amazingly soft hair.

"Promise me."

"I'll never leave you, Eren Jaeger."


	3. Goodbye

**Behind the Survey Corps: Goodbye - Jean x Marco**

Jean found his best friend Marco, killed and left in terrible conditions, drenched in his own blood, cold and absent. He knew he was too late but still, Jean tried to wake Marco up. Gently shaking him, talking to him, yelling, but nothing worked out. Jean clenched onto his friend's jacket, softly sobbing, as he noticed an envelope covered in blood in Marco's hand. The letter inside was addressed to Jean Kirschtein.

_Dear Jean,  
I'm so sorry.  
If you find this letter in my hand, or in my pocket, it means I failed._

I was looking forward to joining the Military Police with you. And I don't know if we ever succeeded by the time you read this letter. You see, I wrote this letter shortly after we met. I wrote it because I have feelings towards you. Don't get me wrong, Jean. You are an amazing friend and I know you like that black-haired girl with the red scarf…Mikasa, I think?  
But the truth is, Jean, I've had feelings for you since the day we met. I knew you were more than a friend to me. But was I more than a friend to you?  
I think I'll never really know the answer…

Please, Jean, when you find this letter…don't share it with the others. I want you to keep this between us. As friends…best friends?  
And please, don't cry. I beg you. Don't cry for me, Jean Kirschtein. I know I failed to keep my promise. I wanted to stay with you until the end of days and fight the Titans.

Jean.  
I promise I'll be standing by your side every time of the day. I'll be with you when you're eating, training, having fun and so on. I'll be with you when you face the Titans and risk your life for Humanity and I will be there while you're asleep to protect you from nightmares.

Jean Kirschtein,  
I'm so sorry.  
But don't cry.  
We'll meet again.  
Stay strong and fight for freedom while you still can.  
Fight for me.

Thanks,  
Marco Bodt.

It was the day after Jean found his friend's body. He spent the night walking around the headquarters talking to himself. It was mainly about how stupid and weak he was and why he couldn't prevent Marco's death. Jean found himself blaming his own stupidity and ego for Marco's death but everyone knew it wasn't his fault.  
Earlier that day, Eren tried to comfort Jean by telling faith decided it was time for Marco to leave. It was Mikasa who prevented Jean from crying in public as she gave him a warm hug.  
The whole day, Mikasa took care of Jean as if he was Eren. They talked about Marco and what happened that day. She even helped him writing a farewell letter for the session that took place at the evening.

At the evening, everyone had gathered at the farewell session for those who didn't survive the last Titan attack. Marco was one of them.  
Jean was the last one to step forward and bring a final tribute to a lost friend. His shaking hand took the letter he wrote together with Mikasa from his pocket.

_My dear friend,  
Marco Bodt._

I don't know what to say. I don't know what to feel. I don't know if you can see me…or hear me.  
All I know is that you're here…somewhere.

Last night, I've been wondering. Why? Why you, Marco? Why you and not me?  
We would spend our lives together…as best friends.  
We would join the Military Police together.

There's so much we wanted to do.  
Filling Eren's pillow with custard.  
Hiding Mikasa's scarf (she gave me an angry look as she was sitting next to me, helping me writing this).  
Switch Reiner's and Bertholdt's underwear.  
Cover Annie's hoodie in chocolate spread.  
Throw Commander Pixis' flask off the wall.  
Paint Eren's gear pink.  
Yell "TITANS" in the middle of training and run off.  
Draw faces on Sasha's potatoes.

I probably forgot a lot of things but I have a reason for that. The memories, yeah? They hurt. I know you asked me not to cry…and to stay strong. But it's so hard, Marco. It's so hard. You were the only one who really understood what I meant.

And now…you're gone.  
I know you said you'll be by my side, Marco, but how will I ever know if you hear what I'm saying? How will I ever know you're standing by my side when I'm fighting Titans? How will I ever know you're watching over me when I'm sleeping?

Please, Marco, I need answers.

Sweet dreams, Marco Bodt. I'll never forget you.

Your dearest friend,  
Jean Kirschtein.


	4. Duty

**Behind the Survey Corps: Duty - Eren x Reader**

It was one of those days when captain Levi ordered everyone to clean the headquarters once again. Today he asked you and Eren Jaeger to clean his office.

You were rather confused when Levi called your name. To him, you must look more than just another human making things dirty. But after he assigned you to clean his office, you knew he knows about your existence.

"You know how it goes," Levi said as you and Eren arrived at his office. "I want everything to sparkle when I come back."

As soon as the captain left the room, you and Eren look at each other and give that annoyed look. You both knew how much of a clean freak Levi was.

And you knew being alone with Eren wasn't really a safe thing as you are hopelessly in love with him.

"Right…cleaning," Eren muttered with a blank expression on his face.

You looked at him, standing in the middle of the office. "Eren?"

"What?"

"There's enough time to clean. You know how big the headquarters are."

"Yeah, I do. But it's Levi, you know."

You let go a small sigh. Eren always seemed to be the kind of guy who didn't know about fear. But since Levi popped up in his life, it seemed like Eren became more like his pet dog. To you, it felt like Eren was afraid of only one thing right now: captain Levi.

You walk over to him, knowing he'll step back like anyone else would do. You kept on stepping closer until Levi's desk hindered Eren from stepping away.

The brown haired guy looked away from you and stared at the bookshelf in a corner of the room. You lean even closer so you were sure Eren could feel your breath in his neck.

He laid a hand on your shoulder and slowly pushed you back a bit so he could look at you. "What are you doing?" he asked in a whispering voice. "We should clean this place."

"I know," you whisper back. "But don't you think it's already clean enough?"

"Yeah, but, again, it's Levi's office."

You let go a small sigh and rolled your eyes at Eren. "Well, we could make it dirty before we start cleaning?"

"What?"

"Shhht, don't talk." You smiled as you pressed your lips onto Eren's so he was forced to shut up.

Eren felt tense as you kissed him. You saw him moving his arms around from the corners of your eyes. It was clear Eren didn't know where to put his hands, so you helped him by taking his arms. You put them around your waist and automatically leaned closer against him.  
You purred as you felt Eren's hands move over your hips and lower back. You forced your tongue inside his mouth so you could kiss him even deeper. But Eren seemed to refuse and pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Making captain Levi's office dirty," you reply as you gave Eren a soft push, forcing him to sit down on the desk.

"Hey, what-"

"I said: don't talk."

You crawled on top of Eren and wrapped your legs around his waist. You put your hands around his neck and kissed him deeply before you moved his head back so you could see his amazing green eyes.  
Finally, a small smile was showing on the brunette's face. You giggled as you felt his arms around your waist. They pulled you closer against his warm chest and made you blush.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Eren asked with a soft voice.

You said nothing and smirked as you made Eren lie down on the desk. He quickly swiped away some books and papers as you crawled on top of him. You sat down on his hips and ran your fingers over his chest, trying to take of his uniform.  
Eren, on the other hand, didn't move. He was holding your hips and let you take off his clothes.  
You smiled as you saw his bare chest. It looked so strong and muscular and you couldn't resist rubbing your hands all over it.

"So much muscles," you whispered as you kissed his hot skin. Eren only smiled back at you.

"Yo, Eren, aren't you going to please me back?" you ask in a sad voice.

Eren frowned at you. "Like what?"

You chuckle as you took his hands and put them on your breasts. "I bet you like that too," you purred as you softly began grinding on his crotch.

Eren didn't remove his hands. He went tense under your moves and tried to hold a blank expression on his face but failed. You giggled as you noticed he liked it. Not only his face showed pleasure, also his body was telling you as you felt something moving in his pants. Eren blushed deep red as he knew he was having an erection. He stirred softly and muffled a small moan because he obviously didn't like the feeling of his hard member throbbing against the fabric of his pants.

"What is it, Eren?" you whisper as you knew he was feeling awkward. You ran your hands down his chest over to the belt of his pants and smirked.

"N-Nothing," he whispered, still blushing.

You nodded your head and continued taking off his pants. Your eyes widened as you slid down his underwear. You've never seen a scene like this before. "God, Eren! You're huge!"

"Mmh."

You giggle at his cute blushing face and sat on his legs. Eren immediately sat up and looked at your happy face. "What are you going to do?" he asked when you moved a hand over to his hard member and softly held it.

"Shht," you whispered as you gave him a soft kiss on his lips. You slowly began moving your hand, rubbing it up and down over his member. You kept your eyes on his and smiled at his soft moaning noises.

"You like this, Eren?" you purred against his lips. He could only nod.

"Do you want more?"

Eren gave short nods, giving you a puppyface that begged you for more.

You couldn't resist his big begging eyes and began rubbing faster and harder, making Eren moan your name. Your eyes were still focussed on his and you purred as Eren moved his hand over to your head so he could stroke your face with his index. You smirked and pulled away from his touch because you wanted to kiss him again. You just loved those sweet lips and wanted to taste them once more.

"I wonder if you taste the same down there," you purred in his ear when you nuzzled his neck.

Eren let go a small gasp and chuckled. It was a fact you both ended up liking this, and you knew Eren didn't regret letting the cleaning wait.

"Maybe you should taste it," he whispered when you pulled back from his neck, preparing to move your head down to his crotch.

You giggled and gave a wide smile as you moved your head down. You tried to keep looking at his eyes as you stopped rubbing his erection. Eren moaned as he saw you sticking out your tongue. He squealed your name as your tongue touched the top of his member and made circles around it.

"God, so big," you moaned when Eren ran his fingers through your hair. He bucked his hips up, begging you for more and forced you to take his full length in your mouth. Your eyes widened as you felt it going even deeper until it reached your throat. It took a few seconds before you moved your head back. You looked up with big eyes at Eren, who had thrown his head back and was enjoying every single move you made. He used his hands to move your head in a rhythm that pleased the both of you.

After a few gags you felt Eren's hands pulling your hair harder than before. You pulled your head away from his hard member and looked up at him, wiping away some saliva from your mouth using your sleeve. "What?" you whisper.

"I don't want to come in your mouth," Eren moaned. He looked back down at you and softly stroke your head. "Make me come, darling."

You nodded and put your hand on his wet member again and rubbed it hard and fast, ignoring the sticky feeling of saliva on your hand. You giggled at Eren's moans and groans as you went faster and faster until he gasped and loudly moaned your name. You looked down at your hand and saw Eren's sperm leaking out on your hand.

"God, Eren!" you gasped as you pulled back your hand. You took his shirt from the floor and cleaned your hand with it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Eren crawled off the desk as soon as you got off his legs and collected his clothes. He snatched his shirt from your hands and stared at it. "How will I ever explain this stain?"

"You spilled cleaning products?"

"Seems legit," Eren laughed as he put his clothes back on. "We really should start cleaning now," he added.

After an hour, Levi came back to his office to check on the both of you. He didn't take a close look at everything as he didn't feel like doing so. "Nice job, Jaeger, _," he said with his typical low and uninterested voice. With these words and the tired look on his face, the captain actually demanded you to leave his office immediately.

As soon as you both walked out, Eren grabbed your arm and ran down the hallway, far away from Levi's office. You were confused, but your questions soon were answered as you heard the captain's angry voice. "Damned, dirty fucking brats! Why the fuck is there sperm on Erwin's documents! Eren Jaeger, you disgusting sexist brat!"

Eren stopped running and grabbed your arm as soon as you both felt like you were far enough from the office. He looked down at you and whispered: "You're so beautiful."

You giggled and smirked. "So are you, Eren Jaeger."


End file.
